The invention relates to an ash tray assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an ash tray assembly which contains detachable elements to clean the dirts, soots and grimes therein.
There are many kinds of conventional ash trays. In general, most ash trays have dirts, soots and grimes which are very difficult to be cleaned after a long period of usage. Further, some ash trays contain water to distinguish the ignited cigarettes. However, water will be splashed while the ignited cigarettes is distinguished by the water.